<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Cuppa by C1ashi1dr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248936">Late Night Cuppa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1ashi1dr/pseuds/C1ashi1dr'>C1ashi1dr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Team TARDIS Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Graham acting like a granddad, Meddling TARDIS, Power of Friendship, Tea, thirteen tinkering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1ashi1dr/pseuds/C1ashi1dr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is always tinkering late into the night. She says she's alright with it, and never lonely, but Graham brings her some tea anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor &amp; Graham O'Brien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Team TARDIS Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Cuppa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time writing for Thirteen so I hope I did her justice. This was just me goofing around for a little while. Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine, and none of the characters belong to me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor was working on the TARDIS as she often did, tinkering about with a piece of machinery here or there. The Fam had already all gone to bed, leaving her alone with the time ship, just how she liked it. It was quiet beyond the quiet hum of the TARDIS in the back of her mind and the Doctor relaxed, tugging carefully at two wires in a tangled mess of cables.</p><p>It was the cool down after an adventure (or five) when Graham complained about the aches in his knees and Ryan wanting to play video games and Yaz reading in the library before they all bundled off to bed. And then there was the Doctor, eternally perched under the console, sonic in one hand, custard cream in the other, coated in what was close enough to oil. She wasn't quite so good with the mechanics yet, not in this body, but she was figuring out.</p><p>"We'll get it down, old girl," she said quietly to the console, pausing to pat the metal fondly before a spark crept onto her fingers, stinging sharply. "Oi, careful where you're throwing those. I've not even done anything yet!" She stuck the offending finger in her mouth, scrunching up her face in annoyance at the sudden temper of the TARDIS</p><p>A throat cleared behind her and she looked up, eyes widening in surprise before she grinned, pulling her finger from her mouth. "Graham!" She exclaimed. "Thought you were in bed, you lot, always gotta sleep. D'you need anythin'?"</p><p>"Brought some tea for ya, Doc," Graham said. "You look like you could use a cuppa."</p><p>The Doctor took the time to look down and really examine her clothes, smeared with oil and dirt and some other stain she couldn't identify just yet. Still, she looked up again and noticed Graham holding two mugs in his hand and one was extended to her. The Doctor gently took the tea with a little huff and stared at it for a long moment.</p><p>"Five sugars, just like you like it. Don't know how you stand that much sugar, can't be healthy," Graham said, shaking his head. There was something paternal in the way he did it, a fond exasperation that the Doctor hadn't been on the receiving end of for...years, it felt like.Then he yawned and pressed the back of his hand to his mouth. "I'd best get back to bed. Don't want to be exhausted for our next adventure. Night, Doc."</p><p>"Good night, Graham," the Doctor said, still staring at her tea. She'd only murmured the words, lost in thought for a long moment before the TARDIS nudged the back of her mind with a hum. "Right, sorry old girl, I'll get you back to flying condition before the others wake up. Don't you worry about that."</p><p>She set about tinkering again, taking breaks every few moments to take a sip of tea that didn't ever seem to cool, no matter how long she spent tugging on wires and shifting metal plating.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>